Nothing even matters
by slutmuffin741
Summary: Hichigo a famous singer, Ichigo a college student what happen when this two meet, WARNING contains yaoi, all pairings named inside. if the story turns out good lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so be nice and tell me how I did**

**Summary: hichigo shirozaki singer ichigo kurozaki college student what happen when these two meet.**

**Pairings: hichigoXichigo, ginXtoshiro, renjiXrukia ulquirraXorihime **

**Everyone is between 20 and 25 except for isshin and kisuke they are both 35**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I wish I did**

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo Kurozaki and his three best friends, Toshiro Hisugaya, Rukia Kuchiki and Orihime Inoue were going to see their favorite band HOLLOWS because this was there last concert before the took some time off to go to college.

''Toshiro hurry up'' yelled ichigo and the waited for there friend to get in the line so they could pay to go in

" Shut up I'm coming damn it" he shouted back as he came up to them.

As the entered the building they stared talking about there favorite band members out of hichigo shirozaki, gin ichimaru, renji abarai and ulquirra cifer.

"I can't wait to see hichigo he is soooo hot'' said ichigo

"So is gin'' stated toshiro

"You boys and your love fantasy are sooooo cute'' squealed orhime and rukia.

Both ichigo and toshiro blushed and yelled " SHUT UP THEY ARE NOT CUTE''

Both girls giggled "whatever you say"

"I still can't believe that their taking time off to go to collage'' sighed ichigo

"I know but wouldn't it be amazing if the went to ours'' orihime said they all nodded in agreement as the concert began.

They lights on the stage showed hichigo as the lead singer, gin on drums, renji on lead guitar and ullquirra on bass. Hichigo step up to the mike

"Are y'all ready to rock" he shouted into the mike. They crowd cheered

"All right lets roll'' said hichigo to the band members and they started playing

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor **_

_**Lets the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the… FLOOR**_

_**Beaten why for (why for)**_

_**Cant take much more**_

_**(Chorus)**_

_**Here we go here we go here we go now**_

_**One-nothing wrong with me **_

_**Two-nothing wrong with me **_

_**Three- nothing wrong with me **_

_**Four-nothing wrong with me**_

_**One- something's got to give**_

_**Two-something's got to give**_

_**Three- something's got to give**_

_**NOW**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor **_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor(x2)**_

_**Push me again (again) **_

_**This is the end**_

_**(chorus repeat)**_

_**Skin to skin**_

_**Blood and bone **_

_**Your all by yourself but your not alone**_

_**You wanted in and now you're here**_

_**Driven by hate consumed by fear**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor **_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the flooooooooooor**_

_**(chorus repeat)**_

_**Hey…go!**_

_**Hey…go!**_

_**Hey...go!**_

_**Hey...go!**_

_**Hey…go!**_

After that they took a short break and stated again with there new hit song.

_**On the ground I lay motionless I lay **_

_**I can see my life flashing before my eyes**_

_**Did I fall asleep is this all a dream **_

_**Wake me up I'm living a nightmare**_

_**I will not die(x2) **_

_**I will survive **_

_**I will not die I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive when your besides me**_

_**I will not die I'll wait here for you in my time of dying**_

_**On this bed I lay losing everything**_

_**I can see my life passing me by **_

_**Was it all to much or just not enough**_

_**Wake me up I'm living a nightmare**_

_**I will not die(x2)**_

_**I will survive**_

_**I will not die I'll wait here for you**_

_**I feel alive when your beside me**_

_**I will not die when your beside me in my time of dying**_

_**I will not die ill wait here for you**_

_**I fell alive when your beside me**_

_**I will not die ill wait here for you in my time of dying(x2)**_

The next day ichigo and his friends woke up late and had to run to class before the got detention with urahara-sensei.

_**In the class room**_

"Good morning students today we have 4 new students joining us today will you please come in'' said urahara-sensei. In came in the members of HOLLOW and they class gasped.

As urahara-sensei started saying something ichigo and his friend came bursting in the room

"GOOD MORNING SENSEI SORRY WE'RE LATE'' they all yell together still trying to catch their breathe so they did not see who was in the classroom

"ah just the four I was looking for you guys will be showing our new students around today". said urahara-sensei.

As the four look up their faces showed many emotions before they all yell

**OH SHIT!**

**Well that's the first chapter please review and tell me how I did**

**The songs used are**

**Bodies by drowning pool**

**Time of dying by three days grace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic so be nice and tell me how I did**

**Summary: hichigo shirozaki singer ichigo kurozaki college student what happen when these two meet.**

**Pairings: hichigoXichigo, ginXtoshiro, renjiXrukia ulquirraXorihime **

**Everyone is between 20 and 25 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach but I wish I did**

**Recap of last chapter**

_ah just the four I was looking for you guys will be showing our new students around today". said urahara-sensei._

_As the four look up their faces showed many emotions before they all yell _

_**OH SHIT!**_

**Chapter 2**

As the four look at the faces of the band HOLLOW they started freaking out in the mind and thinking the same thing

_I LOVE YOU GOD._

Ichigo was the first to recover and stated introducing everyone

" hi I'm Ichigo Kurozaki and these are my best friends Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rukia Kuchiki and Orhime Inoue''

Then renji started to say " well I'm sure you know who we are strawberry so''-but before he got to finished ichigo screamed out "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A STRAWBERRY YOU FUCKING PINAPPLE HEAD" after the sudden outburst renji's face was priceless but before he could say anything urahara-sensei told the to take ichigo and friends to take a seat.

The he gave the new students their seats hichigo sat beside gin who sat behind orhime and rukia who sits beside ichigo and toshiro who renji and ulquirra sat behind.

After school ichigo and his friend showed the band members around the campus and got know each other better.

After that they all had to go to their dorms orhime , rukia ichigo and toshiro helped the others find their dorms

"Ok so what dorm numbers do you have" ask toshiro

"Me and gin have dorm 23" said hichigo

"And me and renji have 32" explained ulquirra

The four friends looked at each other and grin

"We have dorm number 24" said ichigo and toshiro at the same time

"And we have 31"said orhime and rukia

"Well thats good" said gin

They all said good night and went there separated ways.

_**In ichigo and toshiro room**_

"Hey ichigo"

"Hmm"

" do you think I can get gin to like me"

'Of course"

"But what if I screw up and he doesn't like me"

"Then that's his lose you're a great guy toshiro don't ever think otherwise and if I know you you wont give up on a guy you really like."

"Thanks and that goes same way for you and hichigo"

"Whatever nite"

"Nite ichigo"

**A/N**

**Well that's it I know its short but I just got out the hospital and my mom told me to get off the computer but before I go if anyone has any ideas that they think could go in the next chapter email me **

**Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update a lot of bad crap happen last year so I sort of lost my muse BUT it came back after my birthday because I got a cute puppy, I went to a Big Time Rush concert in Orlando and I got accepted in the high school I wanted. That's it I guess hope you enjoy ****J**

**Disclaimer: If I owned bleach there would be a lot less fighting and more smexy time but sadly I don't **

**Chapter 3**

_Ichigo was sitting on his bed when someone knock on the door. He stared at the door for a while before he open it seconds later he was push up against the wall as his lips were attacked hungrily he looked in familiar golden eyes before he shut his and started kissing back. Hichigo lift him up and started walking back towards his bed as he was lowered on the bed Hichigo left his lips in favored for his neck and started sucking and biting furiously Ichigo started letting out moans. _

_After a very hard bite Hichigo lifted his head looked in his brown eyes, open his mouth and said " Ichigo get up." Ichigo looked at him confused " What?" He opened his mouth and yelled " GET UP NOW"_

Ichigo jumped up wide awake as he looked around the room until his eyes landed on Toshiro.

"Jezz took you long enough to get up and from the looks of your pants you were having a very nice." Toshiro said with a smirked on his face. Ichigo looked down and found a very big dent his face turned bright red as he jumped ran in the bathroom. After twenty minuets he came out of the bathroom in a towel finding Toshiro sitting down dressed and waiting with the smirked still on his face.

Ichigo glared at him and spoke " Do not mention this ever if you want to live.'' Toshiro looked at him with fake innocence and said " Me mention this why would I ever do that.'' he then proceeded to burst out laughing Ichigo just turned his head and started getting dressed. When he finished him and Toshiro walked out their dorm room to meet up with the others. While they were walking Toshiro asked " Was the dream about Hichigo?"

Ichigo blushed and looked away but mumble a yes just as they reached the others. They all said good morning and headed towards their first class of the day. As they sat down Ichigo turned his head toward the window and started to daydream until he felt someone staring at him he turned around and found Hichigo staring at him. He blushed but waved Hichigo just smirked and winked then turned back around to the front. Ichigo looked at him a little longer before thinking _" that was weird."_

The rest of the day went by pretty quick and before he knew it he was walking back to his dorm alone cause Toshiro had soccer while Orihime and Rukia had drama club. He was deep in thought when he was tackled to the ground he squeaked when he landed on his back and looked up to find none other than Hichigo with his usual smirk in place and laughing.

"What the hell Hichigo!" Ichigo yelled as he helped him up.

" I was yelling your name but you wouldn't answer so I tackled you." Hichigo explained

Ichigo just stared then asked "So what did you want?"

" I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me to the movies tomorrow?" he asked

"As in a d-a-ate?" Ichigo stuttered and Hichigo nodded " But why?" " So I can get to know you better. So do you?"

" Sure, what time?" Ichigo asked with a smile

" I'll pick you up at 8 ok? Hichigo said

Ichigo nodded and started to walked away when he was out of Hichigo sight he started to run to his dorm. When he got there Toshiro was there freaking out

" OMG GUESS WHAT!" they yelled at the same time.

Toshiro went first " I got a date with Gin tonight!"

" Really? I got a date with Hichigo tomorrow night!" "Help me get ready?" asked Toshiro

"Sure." said Ichigo

**A/N: that all I have hoped you enjoyed. Do you guys want me to do a chapter of Toshiro date or do you want me to just go to Ichigo date. Please review and tell me.**


End file.
